Edict of Obliteration
The '''Edict of Obliteration '''is an act of written legislation drafted by the chancery offices of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It affords upon the Queen far-ranging powers regarding the conduct of the war against the Forsaken, including the requisition of materials and the privilege to station troops within the holdings of her vassals bereft consultation or permission. Further, the Edict reaffirms Lordaeron's commitment to campaign against the undead and announces intent to adhere to a policy of no quarter. The Edict was personally authored by Lord High Chancellor Asuryan Caernough. The Edict WHEREAS We are hither come today to recognize fact. We, last sons of Lady Lordaeron; We few who turned the tide; We of the Light and of the Kingdom; We of Honor and of Faith; We of the Throne and of the Seal; We, Loyal servants to The Queen-in-Council; We bonded to She Who Is Lordaeron. WHEREAS We recognize that though grant gains have been made in recent months towards the most noble and proper goal of expelling the undead scourge from our lands and home, their nuisance remains present and maddeningly stubborn. WHEREAS While some recognize distinction between so-called ‘Scourge’, undead creatures formerly held under the sway of the fallen Traitor Prince, the most reprehensible Arthas Menethil, and so-called ‘Forsaken’, those held under the sway of the banshee heresiarch Sylvanas Windrunner, We of Lordaeron Reborn recognize no such petty and fictitious distinctions between monsters. WHEREAS There can be no peace, no mercy, no respite, until these abject abominations are forever vanquished from our realm and scoured from the very face of all Azeroth that no goodly folk need suffer their tyranny and perfidy ever again. THEREFORE, We, last sons of Lady Lordaeron; We few who turned the tide; We of the Light and of the Kingdom; We of Honor and of Faith; We of the Throne and of the Seal; We, Loyal servants to The Queen-in-Council; We bonded to She Who Is Lordaeron, desire it be known that those known to speak in support of the undead, to beg mercy for them, to counsel, consult, associate, aid, abet, convocate, bolster, deal, peddle, or in any other way make themselves friend and consort of these cretinous affonts shall be considered no better than they, and held for all purposes to be one of them. THEREFORE May It Be Known that Her Most Apostolic and Royal Majesty, by the Graces of the Holiest of Lights, may as she please issue regulations and acts for securing the public weal and common security of this, our realm, and to prevent persons communicating with the enemy or otherwise obtaining information for that purpose, or any purpose calculated to jeopardize the success of any armed expedition of Her Majesty’s armies, obstruct the navigation and passage of Her Majesty’s vessels, or otherwise render assistant to the enemy or hinder the successful prosecution of arms. THEREFORE May It Be Known that, persuant to the aforementioned, Her Most Apostolic and Royal Majesty may by means required secure the safety of Her Majesty’s forces and ships through the security of ports, harbors, centers of trade, centers of muster, and the holdings of peers. THEREFORE May It Be Known that, persuant to the aforementioned, Her Most Apostolic and Royal Majesty may by means required demand that there shall be placed at the disposal of the realm the whole or any part of the putput of any workshop or smithy in which arms, munitions, armor, fodder, or any other equipment or stores for which the prosecution of war be required, and may further take possession wholly any holding or properties thereof. THEREFORE Let It Be Known that We Of Lordaeron, knowing fully the fate of our fallen brothers in years past, and the terrible tragedies inflicted upon our lands, friends, and families at the hands of soulless monstrosity, most especially those held beneath the sway of the Banshee Queen, having come to expect no quarter or mercy to be offered by the enemy, do solemnly pledge and declare our cause to be the final, total, and most proper and righteous obliteration of any and all corpses returned to this world by means foul or otherwise, of any creature that defies death and mocks the Holy Light, that We Few Shall Cease Not Our Crusade until the Lands of Peaceful Peoples are just so once more. Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Blood of Lordaeron